The Dare
by SmashSista18
Summary: A game of truth or dare goes haywire for Samus. MewtwoSamus Oneshot!


**The Dare:**

**Aztecluv: I have been thinking up of a good idea for a weird yet funny story.**

**Summary: The Smashers get bored so Captain Falcon tries to cheer them up with a game of truth or dare. What will happen when Samus is trapped with a dare that includes a certain psychic?**

**Pairing: Mewtwo/Samus**

**Rated T!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros!**

"I'm bored" complained Pichu

"Why isn't there anything interesting happening lately?" asked Peach. The mansion would usually be filled with some sort of activity but seems like there was nothing going on. Instead of a battle going on or a sports game being played or even watching a sports game on tv, it seems that dullness attracted the entire mansion. Just about everybody was trying to find a way to entertain themselves except for Captain Falcon, who was getting Samus very irritated.

"Please?" asked Captain Falcon.

"No" said Samus.

"Pretty please?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Again, the answer is no" said Samus as she entering the living room. Captain Falcon then ran in front of her and went into his knees.

"Please, I beg of you!" said Captain Falcon. Samus then used her fist and smacked Captain Falcon hard on his head.

"What in hell does no mean to you!?" Samus yelled. She then went into the living room and sat on the couch. She picked up Pichu and placed him on her lap. Pichu liked it when Samus pets him and puts him on her lap.

"Let me guess, he was trying to ask you out on a date again" said DK.

"Yup" said Samus.

"That's the 490 time this week" said Kirby.

"I don't get why he even bothers asking you everyday if you tell him the same thing" said Zelda.

"He is a loser" said Nana.

"More like Captain Loser" said Ness, which made him and the other kid smashers laugh.

"I don't get what Captain Falcon finds in Samus that is making him attracted to her" said Fox.

"Probably because she's pretty" said Link.

"Just like I said since the first time she said no, he is not going to give up until she says yes or if she gets another guy to like her" said Mewtwo, who was reading a magazine about celebrities.

"I have an idea!" said Mario.

"What is it?" asked Bowser.

"What about Mewtwo pretending to be Samus's boyfriend?" suggested Mario. Everybody just looked at him because to them, that was a bad idea.

"That would be hard for Captain Falcon to believe" said Mewtwo.

"True plus he would want some proof," said Ganondorf.

"Hey guys! I have something that will cure our boredom," said Captain Falcon.

"Watch you jump off a cliff?" Pikachu said sarcastically.

"No, a game of Truth or Dare" said Captain Falcon.

"Good idea!" said Falco. Everyone got off the couch to go into a circle on the floor.

"Kid smashers! Sorry, teens and adults only" said Captain Falcon.

"Ah man!" said Young Link.

"Why do we always get left out?" said Jigglypuff.

"Yeah why?" asked Popo.

"You guys would be doing a special job. You will have a piece of paper and write down who had been dared and who hasn't" said Captain Falcon as he handed them a pen and a piece of paper.

"Yes sir" the kids said in a military like way.

"Ok, here are the rules. I spin this bottle and who ever the bottle lands on, I will ask them truth or dare. If you pick truth, I will ask you something and you have to answer with the truth. If you pick dare, you will be dared to do whatever I say," said Captain Falcon as he place the bottle in the middle. Samus was already starting to get a bad feeling about the game. If she picked dare and since Captain Falcon was in charge, he would dare her to kiss him or worse.

"Let's just start already!" said Luigi. Captain Falcon spinned the bottle and it landed on Mario.

"Ok Mario, truth or dare?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Hmm. Dare me" said Mario.

"Ok, I dare you to give Ganondorf a piggyback ride" said Captain Falcon. Giggles from Marth, Roy, Link and Mewtwo already were already filling the room. Mario then got up but then bent down near Ganondorf. Ganondorf literally jumped on Mario's back and poor Mario started to carry Ganondorf to run. Everybody soon burst out in laughter. After about 10 seconds, Ganondorf got off of Mario's back and sat back down on the circle. Mario just walked back to the others while rubbing his back.

"Loose some weight" Mario said to Ganondorf.

"My turn to spin" said Zelda. She spun the bottle and it landed on Mewtwo.

"Ok Mewtwo, truth or dare?" said Captain Falcon.

"Dare" said Mewtwo.

"That proves he isn't afraid of anything" said Dr.Mario.

"Ok, you know where the costume room is right?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Yes" said Mewtwo.

"Ok, I dare you to go there and dress like a reggae singer and put on the dreadlock wig that is there too" said Captain Falcon. Mewtwo had a face that was as red as a tomato.

"Good dare" said Young Link.

"Oh, you think I am scared? Well, I'll show you!" yelled Mewtwo as he ran into the costume room. 2 minutes later, he came out with a sweater, baggy pants, sandals, a black dreadlocks wig and a goofy looking hat.

"Ok man, do I look good?" Mewtwo said in a fake Jamaican accent. Samus just busted out in laughter.

"You look adorable" said Peach.

"Can I take this off now!?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes you can" said Captain Falcon. Mewtwo then went back into the room and came back out a minute later.

"I'll spin now" said Bowser and he spinned the bottle. This time, it landed on Samus.

"This will be good. Samus, truth or dare?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Uh, uh D.d.d.d..dare" Samus said with fear.

"Ok, I dare you to spin the bottle, whoever it lands on, you have to French kiss them on the lips" said Captain Falcon.

"What if it ands on a girl?" asked Samus.

"I said whoever" said Captain Falcon.

"Now we know why he doesn't let us play this game" said Nana. Samus then spun the bottle as hard as she can so it won't stop so quickly. The bottle soon slowed down and it got the slowest between Captain Falcon and Mewtwo. It soon came to stop and she saw Captain Falcon's facial expression of surprise. When she looked down at the bottle, she followed its trail and it led to Mewtwo.

"I have to kiss Mewtwo" Samus said.

"She has to kiss me" Mewtwo said.

"Hey Samus!" said Bowser.

"Yes Bowser" said Samus.

"Let's make this dare sweeter. I'll give you $20.00 in cash if you also tongue kiss him" said Bowser. Everyone was wide-eyed.

"Deal!" said Samus. Samus loved to find ways to earn money, well almost everything. She wouldn't want to do any bad deeds for money. She and Mewtwo leaned closer to each other and without warning; Samus pressed her lips into his. Everybody was with their jaws dropped. Mewtwo didn't look like he hated it, more like he was enjoying it. Link, Marth and some of the others went towards the kid smashers and covered their eyes when Samus started to tongue kiss Mewtwo. Seemed like 10 minutes passed when Captain Falcon had enough.

"Ok, Samus you can stop now" said Captain Falcon. Samus parted from Mewtwo and she turned her back to Mewtwo. Mewtwo then wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Oh, I don't want to. He is a good person for me. I love him" said Samus.

"She is a beautiful young lady. I love her" said Mewtwo and then, Samus jumped on Mewtwo and kissed him again.

"Ok, I am getting bored. Anybody for Marco Polo in the pool?" asked Falco.

"Allright!" said everybody. Poor Captain Falcon looked at Samus and her new boyfriend get up from the floor. Mewtwo then picked up Samus into his arms bridal style and walked towards the other smashers heading to the pool. Captain Falcon fell into his knees and tears started to form in his eyes. He then yelled:

"Why?! I should have dared her to kiss me!!!!!!!!!"

"What is his problem?" asked Marth.

"Cats got his tongue" said Mewtwo. Samus just giggled as they headed towards the pool.

Aztecluv: I just love making Captain falcon feel bad about Samus rejecting him for Mewtwo. It must be that he is a loser to her.

**R&R!**


End file.
